Concordando com Shikamaru
by Sinjin Hatake
Summary: Uma banheira, um Asuma romântico, uma Kurenai surtada .... O que será que aconteceu ?


Concordando com Shikamaru

Casal: Asuma e Kurenai

Ola, meu nome é Sinjin Hatake e essa é a minha primeira fic

Ficou curtinha , seis paginas do word

Não entendo bulhufas de inglês então se a censura estiver errada por favor e avisem e comentem ...

Mesmo pra dizer que ficou horripilante de ruim ...

Resumo: Antes do exame chuinin, uma banheira, um Asuma romântico e uma Kurenai surtada

Estava cansada. Mais do que isso, exausta. Ela e seu time ficaram fora uma semana escoltando um rico mercador e sua filha pequena.

O rico e inconveniente mercador passou os sete dias assediando discaradamente a ela e sua aluna Hinata, e a pequena e insuportável filha havia conseguido irritar ate mesmo Akamaru, que geralmente gostava de todo mundo.

Enfim , mais uma missão chata completada com sucesso, e depois de fazer um cansativo relatório para o Hokage, havia dado o dia seguinte de folga para seus alunos, afinal eles mereciam ... E ela precisava urgentemente de um descanso.

Já na porta do seu apartamento, parou para se espreguiçar e suspirar satisfeita. "Um dia inteiro somente para ela, sem alunos complicados, sem missões chatas, sem problemas. Um dia para cuidar da casa, de suas plantas, fazer as unhas e o cabelo, talvez passasse algumas horas nas termas, apenas relaxando", pensou já no meio da sala.

Parou subitamente em alerta, mas o cheiro que impregnava a sala, apesar de desagradável, era familiar: Cigarros ...

"Então ele havia voltado mais cedo da missão e resolvera espera-la no seu apartamento", pensou sorrindo marota. Acendeu a luz e olhou em volta: a sala estava vazia, assim como a cozinha, o quarto, o banheiro. O sorriso se desfez depois de revistar a casa, estava decepcionada, ele desistiu de esperar e foi embora sem sequer deixar um bilhete, apenas dois tocos de cigarro no cinzeiro que fora obrigada a comprar desde que iniciaram a sua ... Amizade

- Procurando alguém ? – indagou uma voz masculina rouca atras dela

- Um invasor – respondeu com um sorriso travesso, voltando-se em direção ao homem alto encostado perto da janela parcialmente aberta – Alguém invadiu a minha casa, deixou um cheiro horrível de cigarros, mas parece que não roubou nada

- Ah ... Mas é que não era um ladrão – avisou em tom falsamente sério, se aproximando lentamente da mulher de olhos vermelhos – É um seqüestrador – anunciou enquanto a jogava no ombro e saia pela janela, pulando pelos telhados de algumas casas, tomando a direção de sua casa, rindo pelos gritos abafados que mulher dava

- Isso era realmente necessário ? – perguntou, quando foi solta, na espaçosa sala da casa do Sarutobi, um pouco chocada com o comportamento do seu "namorado secreto"

- Fique satisfeita por eu não ter te amarrado e amordaçado – zombou guiando-a para o banheiro – Embora eu ainda possa fazer isso ...

- Me amarrar ???!!! Mas ... Caramba ! – exclamou supresa, esquecendo-se de discutir com o homem que agora estava atras dela com as mãos em seus ombros. O banheiro havia sido detalhadamente preparado, velas, flores, a banheira cheia com água quente e perfumada – O Quê... ? – tentou perguntar, mas foi interrompida por lábios quentes e mãos ousadas que já tratavam de despi-la e acaricia-la

- Apenas relaxe – pediu Asuma, com a voz rouca, enquanto deslizava os lábios pelo pescoço macio – Feliz aniversario – declarou de joelhos, tirando as sandalhas dela

- Mas não é meu aniversario – declarou no meio de um suspiro, já que ele se ocupava de acariciar e beijar suas pernas, enquanto retirava a ultima peça de roupa que cobria o corpo feminino

- Depois dizem que são as mulheres que guardam datas especiais – resmungou contrariado empurrando-a delicadamente para a banheira , passando a se despir

- Desculpe – pediu Kurenai com o sorriso meigo que pertencia apenas a ele, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos apreciavam o espécime masculino revelar o corpo bronzeado e musculoso a sua frente – Não é o seu aniversario, também

- Mulher insensível – declarou entrando na banheira e se recostando no lado contrario de onde ela estava – Acho que vou acabar te amarrando na minha cama mesmo – ameaçou maliciosamente , sem fazer nenhum movimento para tocá-la. O próximo passo seria dela – Como castigo ...

- Me conte – pediu suavemente se aproximando dele, estranhando e muito o comportamento de Asuma, que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha como resposta – Me conte o que nós estamos comemorando - sussurrou na sua orelha provocando um arrepiou na espinha de Asuma. Ele não era romântico, não era cavalheiro, não era delicado. Ele era sim, um preguiçoso, desleixado, mulherengo, amante ardente, e estava muito estranho , mas ela iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo

É apenas uma idiotice minha – cedeu, deixando que suas mãos percorressem o caminho que agora conheciam muito bem, afinal nem ele sabia porque aquele dia era importante – Esquece isso – completou autoritário puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado e estonteante

- Me conta que idiotice foi essa – pediu a mulher, com a devida delicadeza para com o ego masculino – Por favor ...

- Nossa primeira missão juntos – respondeu entre beijos para que ela não percebesse o quanto estava constrangido – A primeira vez que você me chamou de chaminé insuportável

- Você ... você é ... – gaguejou a corada sensei lembrando muito sua aluna , Hinata – VOCE É UM IDIOTA !!!! – gritou saindo da banheira

- QUE !!! – exclamou Asuma, sem nada entender , seguindo as pegadas molhadas que a mulher deixou pelo caminho ate a sala – O que foi que te deu ???- perguntou confuso enquanto Kurenai caminhava de um lado para outro sem parecer notar a sua própria nudez

- Sua idiota, você não podia ter deixado isso acontecer – murmurava a mulher para si mesma – Isso não podia ter acontecido, não podia ... É TUDO CULPA SUA, SARUTOBI – esbravejou repentinamente

- O que é culpa minha ??? – indagou meio que resmungando - Eu não to entendendo nada

- Ah ! Você quer que eu explique ??? – indagou e sem esperar resposta continuou - Tudo bem: Pra começar eu não queria me envolver com você, mas você tinha que insistir, me deixar curiosa, você tinha que ...

- Hei ! Peraí ! você me desejava tanto quanto eu – defendeu-se o homem – Você me paquerou desde o primeiro dia daquela maldita missão !!!

- Era so pra me divertir!!! – exclamou a mulher de olhos vermelhos – Como quando a gente vai num parque de diversões – explicou

- Parque de diversões ??? – repetiu ele indignado com a comparação

-É , você vai , passa o dia brincando e se divertido e depois volta pra casa – explicou – Não fica querendo ir lá todos os dias, não quer morar lá , não se apaixona pelos brinquedos, mas você tinha que estragar tudo – desabafou sem nem perceber o que falava, mas Asuma percebeu e ficou ... abobalhado ... Um sorriso bobo começou a se formar no seu rosto, um sorriso que logo passou a ser riso, o riso se transformou em gargalhada

- Do que você está rindo, seu imbecil ???!!! – esbravejou uma muito irritada kurenai

- Porque você não queria se apa ... envolver comigo ? – inquiriu segurando o riso, escondendo o sorriso orgulhoso e convencido

- Porque ? Porque você é preguiçoso, desleixado, fuma demais, come carne demais, é autoconfiante demais, gostoso demais pra resistir , e ... – cobriu a boca com a mãe percebendo que havia falado demais

- Kurenai me escuta ...

- Ah não ... – gemeu baixinho , tentando se lembrar o que havia falado para ele desde a banheira

- Eu te amo, Kurenai – falou simplesmente, já que ela não parecia muito disposta a escutar longas declarações – Você me ouviu ?

- Huhum – concordou num muxoxo sem olha para ele

- E não vai dizer nada ? – insistiu com suavidade surpreendente, mas a kunoshi apenas meneou a cabeça – Eu arrumei toda a casa, o banho, escolhi uma data especial pra nós dois pra me declarar pra você e você não vai dizer nada

- Eu não ... Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão romântico, Asuma – declarou com um sorriso encantado – Já conhecia o seu lado preguiçoso, o lado tarado, o autoritário, mas romântico ... – brincou para esconder a própria emoção

-Eu te mando flores toda a semana e você não acha romântico ? – perguntou contrariado, cruzando os braços numa atitude bem infantil

- Flores que aparecem na minha porta sem cartão ou entregador, sem nenhuma pista de quem as deixou ali, são bem românticas mesmo – concordou Kurenai com um sorriso travesso – Mas como eu poderia adivinhar que eram suas ? – indagou com descaso fingido

- To começando a concordar com Shikamaru, vocês mulheres são muito complicadas

E Então ? O que acharam ?


End file.
